The Other Return of Vilgax
Vilgax escapes from Incarcecon, and Ben and Gwen have a hard time stopping him now that Kevin left. Plot Vilgax is in Incarcecon. (Vilgax): Hmm... Tennyson has stopped me every single time I've tried. Maybe if I could get the Omnitrix again. (A Guard): Come on, Vilgax, it's time to dig. (Vilgax): No! He shot laser eyes at the guard. It killed him. (Vilgax): Maybe I can work with this. Ha ha ha ha ha! He zapped more guards, and zapped a hole in the wall. (Vilgax): Perfect. He flew away. On earth, he landed in Hex's lair. (Hex): Who are...? Vilgax! I haven't seen you in a while. (Vilgax): Not now! I need a way to stop Tennyson. (Hex): I can't help you there, but he's probably at school, Mr. Smoothy, or Burger Shack. (Vilgax): Good. He went to Ben's school. (Vilgax): Bring me to Ben Tennyson! (Teacher): I-I don't know where he is. (Vilgax, picking the teacher up): WHERE IS HE?! (Teacher): Maybe at Burger Shack. (Vilgax): Okay. He flew over there, but as he left, he turned around and shot the building, blowing it up. (Vilgax): Ha ha ha ha ha. He flew to Burger Shack. (Ben): Vilgax? Weren't you in Incarcecon? (Vilgax): I cannot be held by a mere prison. (Ben): But can you be held by (Transform) Paperboy?! Oh, man! I wanted Diamondhead! (Vilgax): Ha ha ha ha ha! A Flatonian? Are you asking for destruction? (Ben): No, but I've got an idea! He made more papers float around his edges, and drew lots of arms and lasers on them. His Omnitrix glowed green. (Ben): Cool. The Omnitrix flashed a bright green light (like it does in transformations) and Ben morphed into a monster with those extra arms and the lasers. (Ben): Alright! He shot the lasers and punched Vilgax. (Gwen, running over): Ben, what's that? (Ben): An ability of Paperboy. (Vilgax): Well this ability is useless! He shot the Omnitrix off Ben. It left a hole in the paper, and Ben was stuck in alien form! (Ben): Give me the Omnitrix! (Vilgax): No, me! He used a tractor beam, and grabbed the paper piece with the Omnitrix on it. (Vilgax): Yes! The Omnitrix changed shape. It got bigger on Vilgax's arm, like in The Final Battle. But a green beam came from it, zapping Ben. It detransformed him. (Ben): That was weird. (Gwen): Weird? The Omnitrix symbol turned red for Vilgax, but not the rest of it. That's weird. (Vilgax): Hmm... It seems the Omnitrix is now red. Let's see if I can turn into a To'kustar. He did. (Ben): So that's what Waybig's species is called. (Vilgax): Time for a cosmic ray! He shot one. It knocked Ben off his feet. (Ben): Ow. (Gwen): This is gonna be difficult. She tried to use the Mannamatrix to do some spell on Vilgax, but it wouldn't work. The symbol was red, but not the rest of it. (Gwen): This is bad. The Mannamatrix lost power. (Ben): Oh, man! (Vilgax, turning into Cannonbolt): The power is infinite! If only I could use the Omnitrix myself when I had it, instead of my bioids. (Ben): That was your choice. (Vilgax): I can't believe you still are defiant. It's over! I have the Omnitrix, you're left with nothing! Your cousin's Omnitrix is timed out, and Levin is... Where is Levin? (Gwen): In the Null Void. He left us on a quest. (Vilgax): The Null Void, eh? (Transform into Manaflow) This form should give me the power to go there! He teleported away. (Gwen): He must have forgot that I don't need the Mannamatrix to get to my powers. She teleported herself and Gwen there. (Vilgax, now detransformed): According to my scanner, Levin is just around this corner. (Kevin, startled): Vilgax! (Vilgax): Yes. Give me the Metalmatrix. (Kevin): Can't. (Voice changes to Ben's) I'm not Kevin! He pulled off an ID mask that made him look like Kevin. (Vilgax): Where's your cousin and Levin? (Ben): I don't know where Kevin is, but Gwen's closer than you think. (Vilgax): Huh? Someone picked Vilgax up with Mana and turned him around. (Gwen): Here I am. She grabbed the Omnitrix from Vilgax's wrist, also with Mana, and tossed it to Ben. He put it on. (Vilgax): How did the Omnitrix not bond with my DNA? (Gwen): It did, but Mana breaks the bond on contact. (Ben): Time to go (Transform) Brainstorm! He shot Vilgax with electricity. (Vilgax): What are you doing? (Ben): Attempting to finish you off... permanently! (Vilgax): No! Ben shot Vilgax again, this time harder. (Vilgax): Aaaaauugh!!!! (Gwen): Are you sure we should kill him? (Ben): We have battled our adversaries, and brought to their minds the true fact that they must never engage us. However... (Gwen): English, please? (Ben): Oh, right. (Detransform) We've fought villains and convinced them not to mess with us. But that's not enough. They could come back, anytime, and be stronger. When there's an evil force against us, or anyone, we put it down for good. I haven't done that at all, but now I have to. (Vilgax): Enough! I will defeat you right here, right now! He shot a laser, this time super-hard, at Gwen. Ben wasn't there! But then somebody jumped in front of her, absorbing the blast. (Somebody): Chromastone! (Gwen): Ben? (Ben): Yep. He flew up to one of Incarcecon's prisons. He absorbed a lot of its electricity. Then he had Gwen shoot Mana at him, only for him to absorb it. (Ben): Vilgax, you have been one of the greatest enemies we've ever fought. (Vilgax): True. So true, I'm too much for you. He stood up, and prepared to shoot a ruby ray from his wrist. Ben absorbed it, of course. (Vilgax): What is this? (Ben): It's only Chromastone at work. Ben absorbed the ruby ray's energy, then the yellow shield's energy. By now, there were small sparks of energy shooting randomly from him. (Vilgax): I will not let you defeat me. (Ben): You have no choice. Vilgax prepared to shoot his strongest beam from his eyes, but Ben put his hands on Vilgax's eyes, shorting him out. Tons of red energy flowed from Vilgax into Ben. It was so much that his shooting power was completely drained, leaving his eyes white, the normal alien eye color. After that, the things on him broke apart as Ben absorbed energy from them. (Gwen): You're absorbing too much. (Ben): I'm almost done. Get out of here, quick! She teleported back to earth. (Vilgax): I'm getting weak. (Ben): Good. He absorbed more, making Vilgax's muscles disappear. He got so thin and weak that he could now be tossed around easily. (Ben): I've let you go for too long, Vilgax. It's all over now. He left him laying there. He flew up and away. But then he suddenly turned around and let all that energy go. It really hurt Vilgax. (Ben, transforming): Diamondhead! (There's a reason the names are bold and italic now.) He started punching Vilgax really hard. He made crystal come out of the ground and smash Vilgax. (Vilgax, weakly): Please! Stop. I yeild. (Ben): It's too late for that. It's too late for anything. (Vilgax): Please. (Ben): No. He raised his arm to punch Vilgax again, but then something grabbed his hand. It was Gwen. (Ben): Leave me alone! (Gwen): Stop. We shouldn't kill him. (Ben): That's all we should do! (Gwen): No. Ben, let's go. (Ben, hesitating): No. He made lots of crystal spikes come out of his hand, breaking the Mana. Then he made his hand into one big spike. He prepared to give the final punch. (Ben): Gwen, this is necessary. (Gwen): No. (Ben): Yes! He gave the final punch, killing Vilgax. He gave several more, too. (Ben, transforming) Waybig! As Waybig, he smashed Vilgax's body into the asteroid, then picked it up by his head and feet and would've tore it apart if Gwen didn't grab it and throw it away. (Gwen): That's enough, Ben, he's dead. (Ben, detransforming): It's never enough with Vilgax. But at least he's finally gone. (Gwen): Now, let's go. They teleported to earth (in an alley), but there was a man on a nearby building looking at them. (Man): Well, well, well. Tennyson completely destroyed Vilgax. But I'm stronger than Vilgax. I can take on an Ultimate Vaxaursian. Soon, Tennyson will see that I, Eon, am the strongest villain who ever lived! (Eon): That's better. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise